Bubbles
Biography Early Existence and the Great Nothing Bubbles was created by the Celestial Fred upon the fabrication of the Bikini Bottom-Verse. When Fred saw that his creation was imperfect, and that the planets and galaxies inside of his universe were going to crash into one another were they not kept at bay, Bubbles was tasked with the sole purpose of watching them and keeping them from destroying themselves. For the next several million years, he would be given the title of the One Who Watches, and would lead a mundane existence in what became known as the great nothing, which lasted for 10,000 years. Bubbles would never know this, but Fred was so grateful in the devotion shown by his dolphin product that he dedicated an entire species to be the dominant beings in Bikini Bottom called the Dolphin People. The reign of the Dolphin People were, however, short-lived, as they were all destroyed by an unforgiving volcano, but Fred believed it was the thought that counted. The end of the great nothing began when a time machine appeared in Bubbles' chamber, and out stepped Spongebob Squarepants and Sheldon Plankton. They had accidentally been sent there when their time machine malfunctioned and asked Bubbles if he could send them back to their time. He agreed, but being in serious need to use the bathroom, he asked the two of them to take over his post while he did his business. In that brief minute that Bubbles was gone, Spongebob and Plankton accidentally allowed Jupiter and Saturn to collide and destroy one another. When Bubbles returned to view the carnage, he became furious. He attempted to kill them by blasting them with lasers, but the two were able to escape through their time machine. It was not long before Fred arrived, and he was angry. Bubbles explained what happened, but Fred was quite unforgiving. As punishment, Bubbles was cast into the Dark Dimension to spend several eons of constant torture. Fred then enlisted the help of his brother, Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi, and with their combined power, they were able to stabilize the universe so that there was no further need for somebody to watch. Serving Dormammu Not long after being sent to the Dark Dimension, Bubbles met Dormammu, the ultimate power and ruler over that state of Limbo. Dormammu became Bubbles' master in exchange for his freedom from that prison. He sent Bubbles to Earth 616, where a powerful organization known as the Illuminati had recently invaded the ancient sanctum of Kamar-Taj and stolen the eye of Agamotto, better known as the Time Stone, which Dormammu was greatly interested in obtaining. Bubbles traveled to Nepal where the Illuminati fortress was located inside of Mount Everest. Using certain incantations that Dormammu had given him, he was able to get past the warding put on the fortress and sneak inside undetected. This did not, however, stop him from being seen by Pranaflius, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts. The two engaged in a duel, of which Bubbles was the unquestionable victor. Unfortunately, their battle had drawn the attention of Illuminati agents. The two were forced to work together to fend off the agents, but were both eventually overpowered and brought before the Supreme Overlord, Grista. Grista decapitated Pranaflius, and though Bubbles tried to fight her, he was no match thanks to the Time Stone she wielded. Despite this, she detected immense power within the dolphin, and so rather than killing him, she sent him to the dungeon to face thousands of years of torture and brainwashing.